


A Very Hetalian Collection

by Balabim



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Basically a bunch of one shots, M/M, Suggestions Allowed, caught under mistletoe with my arch-nemesis AU, multiple one shots, prucan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7758088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balabim/pseuds/Balabim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well it is what it says, its just a load of one shots in varying length and rating so the rating will change</p>
<p>One Shots so far:<br/>1 - Prussia and Canada - I hate Christmas Parties</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Hetalian Collection

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, to put it simply, Canada and Prussia hate each other, always have; Prussia - only because Canada hates him, Canada - because he's jealous of Prussia. Everything is about to change when a certain something happens at Alfred's Christmas party, to celebrate the whole gang getting out of school for the holidays...

As far back as anyone can remember, Matthew Williams and Gilbert Beilschmidt had hated each other. Matthew, the boy people could walk past and not notice, or could go a whole conversation with him and still not know who the hell he is. Gilbert, a popular boy who hung around with two other popular boys, Antonio Fernández Carriedo and Francis Bonnefoy, loud and extremely well known, never destined to get along. That was… Until the 23rd of December. Gilbert had been informed by his brother, Ludwig, that a friend of his, Alfred F. Jones, was holding a Christmas party to mark the first day of the holidays and that everyone was invited. At first, in his head, Gilbert had doubts, he had never even met this boy Alfred after all. He had heard rumors but, he wasn’t sure. When Gilbert didn’t say anything, Ludwig informed him it really wouldn’t be a big affair, just Alfred and his group of friends, Ludwig’s group and no one else. That swayed Gilbert.

“Alright then, bet he just wants my awesome self to bring the party feel!” Were the words that had escaped him. Meanwhile, as he was saying that, at Alfred’s house, Alfred was persuading his cousin to come.

"I don’t see the point Alfred, I’ll just be taking up space” Matthew whispered quietly, holding the bear he often carried with him as a token of luck close to his chest. He looked his cousin in the eye as he did so. He had come over that evening for dinner since it was really the only time his parents would be available before Christmas, the pair of them leaving him to deal on his own.

“I want you there!” Alfred said, eyes open as he said it ghastly, “Truth be told, Arthur is gonna be there, and the rest of our group, and I also need you to keep me grounded, I know you’re good at that” Alfred commented, his voice trailing off to a murmur as he looked at the ground. Matthew felt a rush of pride but at the same time felt a little upset at the way his cousin was holding himself. He sighed aloud.

“Alright, I’ll go for a couple of hours at most” Matthew said, giving in, knowing in his head that he was giving himself in and he wasn’t exactly proud of this fact.

“THANK YOU MATTHEW!” Alfred shouted, scaring the life out of the poor, quiet Canadian, before pulling him into a hug that Matthew was too shocked by to return. The blonde boy ran off and Matthew found himself slightly wondering if he was going to regret his decision.

* * *

Matthew climbed out of his car on the evening o the 23rd of December. He knew by how many times his phone had buzzed that he was running slightly late and Alfred would be checking up on him to be sure he was still coming. He glanced over at it and picked it up, flicking it open.  
Indeed, he had not only been spammed by Arthur but by the group he was involved in, the “Allies”.

18:34 - Matthew, are you still coming?

**18:34 - Why talk so posh Arthur?**

18: 35 - Why so you speak so rudely ALFRED?!

**_18:35 - GUYS! Calm down! Matthew, message us when you get here!_ **

**18:35 - Smart idea Bonnie Foil.**

**_18:36 - Shut it Alf._ **

“Urgh” Just as Matthew had suspected. Thank goodness Ivan and Yao didn’t get involved in that because Russia scared the shit out of him and Yao never used his phone much unless he really needed to. He adjusted his shirt collar as he typed out a quick _I’ve arrived_ into the chat, knowing this whole conversation would be repeated once he was inside. He sighed aloud to himself as he did so. Opening the door of his car, he found himself wishing himself luck as he did so. As he shut his door quietly, the slam of a car door near him made him jump and he turned around.

“You’ve got to be kidding me” Matthew muttered quietly to himself. The one person who always seemed to notice him no matter the circumstance also happened to be the one that pissed him off the most. _Maybe I can just walk past and he won’t notice me_ Matthew thought as Gilbert locked his car. But alas… Luck is never on the side of the young Williams boy.

“Ah! Matthew!” Gilbert called out, finding out this night was going to be very eventful thanks to the presence of his favourite plaything and least favourite human being. Matthew would be a kind of awesome person but seemed to hate Gilbert with a passion so that was definitely not awesome. Matthew sighed aloud and ignored Gilbert. The silver haired male strutted up to him and draped an arm over his shoulder. Matthew tensed to the touch. God why.

“Gilbert, what do you want?” The blonde Canadian asked as Gilbert just chuckled.

“I don’t get why you hate me so much, I really don’t” Gilbert laughed aloud at the boy, looking at him, “I mean, everyone except you thinks I’m awesome, I don’t get it”

“Exactly…” Was the word Matthew murmured in response. Gilbert jumped. What had he said? What was that supposed to prove?

“I’m sorry, what?” Gilbert asked, trying to keep a happy face as he paused, using his other arm on Matthew’s chest to stop him walking.

“I said Exactly Gilbert” Matthew muttered in his quiet voice, “You’re seen as awesome by literally everybody, even my cousin, and yet everyone but you, even my cousin, forgets me in less than a day, like my name is something I need to remind them of” Matthew felt the tears in his eyes again. It was common for him to cry about this, seeing as his biggest fear was being forgotten completely and, even though he hated him, Matthew felt thankful for Gilbert being there. It was just proof he wasn’t some entity of someone’s imagination. Meanwhile, Gilbert was shocked, that was the most the young Canadian had ever said to him at once. But it made a lot of sense. “I guess you could say I’m jealous” Matthew continued, “But I gave up on trying to get people to see me a long time ago”.

“Matthew” The Canadian looked up at the German male, who’s strange red eyes glistened looking at Matthew, “That’s why you don’t like being around me? Because we’re both the different ends of the scale?” A nod was all he was gonna get in response. Matthew chewed at the inside of his mouth as he moved away from Gilbert quickly. Unfortunately, when he reached the door, Gilbert was back beside him and he sighed. He was just going to have to put up with this wasn’t he? He knocked on the door which was answered by an overly excited Francis with camera in hand. His face went white with shock at first upon opening the door and then split into a grin.

“EVERYBODY!” Francis shouted back in, starting to laugh, “You gotta come see this!” _Is he laughing at me?_ Matthew thought uncomfortably, pulling at his shirt, nervous.

“What’s going on?” Gilbert asked, laughing, as everyone gathered in the entrance hall. Ludwig looked uncomfortable, Kiku Honda had a sparkle in his eye and a camera around his neck just like Francis, Feliciano Vargas was clung to Ludwig with a look of interest in his expression, Lovino Vargas looked quite disgruntled but was VERY close to Antonio who had a grin on his face. Alfred had his arms wrapped around Arthur Kirkland’s neck and Arthur was looking on in pity while Alfred started killing himself laughing. Yao was stood as calmly as he could beside Ivan who seemed to be freaking him out slightly.

Matthew glanced at them all when suddenly Francis gestured up twice with the index finger of his right hand. Matthew and Gilbert looked up together and the thought that had been running through his mind since he got out of his car was whispered quietly aloud in the moment he spotted it. Mistletoe. 

“You have got to be kidding me” It seemed the others had heard and were now laughing at the comment, even Gilbert was chuckling at the words.

“Ah well, let’s get this over with Maple leaf” Gilbert commented. _Did he really just_? By how hard Alfred was laughing he could tell two things, one; he must look fucking ridiculous and two; his cousin was drunk. Matthew sighed turning around to Gilbert, knowing full well he was probably going to enjoy this, no matter how much he despised the male. Gilbert smirked, tucking a blonde hair behind Matthew’s ear. Shy Sapphire eyes looked into Smug Scarlet ones.

“Just do it” Matthew said, more to himself than Gilbert, blinking quickly at the ground before launching himself and kissing Gilbert full in the mouth, knowing full well Gilbert would return it. And he did, just a moment later. Gilbert was thinking through it, as his heart beat hard and fast in his chest, that hopefully Matthew would just stop hating him. He ached, the feeling of lips on his own making him ecstatic as the both of them completely blocked out the rest of the people in that room, cheering them on as they kissed. Actually, at this point, you could call it more of a hate snog than a kiss because Matthew was still burning but the fire he had built up for Gilbert was dying, a different fire burning inside of him. God… This party was going to be interesting. When they parted, they were shocked by the sound of two snaps and a lot of clapping. The two parted and walked in, getting claps on the back from the others when Matthew was grabbed by Alfred.

“Dude, better get prepared for more of that” Alfred giggled, “Francis put them in every doorway in the house” He was killing himself laughing. All that Matthew was thinking was that he was going to have to drag Gilbert everywhere. If he was going to get this new fire started instead of just feeling an emptiness thinking about Gilbert, he’d need more heat… And a hell lot more of whatever the hell that was he had just gotten.

**Author's Note:**

> ... Go ahead and give me suggestions! AUs, Ratings, Pairings, I'll give it all my best shot, so try me ;)


End file.
